rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
ManualApprovals
Prev: ManualScrips --- Up: UserManual --- Next: RTGlossary = Appendix 5 = Creating Approvals Approvals are a useful way to get tickets OK'd by management without creating a new system. A supervisor's approval can be a ticket; another ticket can depend on that ticket being resolved. The custom programming to create tickets involves the Create Tickets scrip action and a template that asks a supervisor to look at the ticket asking for approval. Here is an example of the process by RT's head honcho, Jesse Vincent: NAME RT::Action::CreateTickets Create one or more tickets according to an externally supplied template. SYNOPSIS Create-Ticket: codereview Subject: Code review for {$Tickets{'TOP'}->Subject} Depended-On-By: TOP Content: Someone has created a ticket. you should review and approve it, so they can finish their work ENDOFCONTENT DESCRIPTION Using the "CreateTickets" ScripAction and mandatory dependencies, RT now has the ability to model complex workflow. When a ticket is created in a queue that has a "CreateTickets" scripaction, that ScripAction parses its "Template" FORMAT CreateTickets uses the template as a template for an ordered set of tickets to create. The basic format is as follows: Create-Ticket: identifier Param: Value Param2: Value Param3: Value Content: Blah blah blah ENDOFCONTENT Create-Ticket: id2 Param: Value Content: Blah ENDOFCONTENT Each Create-Ticket: section is evaluated as its own Text::Template object, which means that you can embed snippets of perl inside the Text::Template using {} delimiters, but that such sections absolutely can not span a Create-Ticket boundary. After each ticket is created, it's stuffed into a hash called %Tickets so as to be available during the creation of other tickets during the same ScripAction. The hash is prepopulated with the ticket which triggered the ScripAction as $Tickets{'TOP'}; you can also access that ticket using the shorthand $TOP. A simple example: Create-Ticket: codereview Subject: Code review for {$Tickets{'TOP'}->Subject} Depended-On-By: TOP Queue: ___Approvals Type: approval Content: Someone has created a ticket. you should review and approve it, so they can finish their work ENDOFCONTENT A convoluted example: Create-Ticket: approval { # Find out who the administrators of the group called "HR" # of which the creator of this ticket is a member my $name = "HR"; my $groups = RT::Groups->new($RT::SystemUser); $groups->LimitToUserDefinedGroups(); $groups->Limit(FIELD => "Name", OPERATOR => "=", VALUE => "$name"); $groups->WithMember($TransactionObj->CreatorObj->Id); my $groupid = $groups->First->Id; my $adminccs = RT::Users->new($RT::SystemUser); $adminccs->WhoHaveRight( Right => "AdminGroup", Object =>$groups->First, IncludeSystemRights => undef, IncludeSuperusers => 0, IncludeSubgroupMembers => 0, ); my @admins; while (my $admin = $adminccs->Next) { push (@admins, $admin->EmailAddress); } } Queue: Approvals Type: approval AdminCc: {join ("\nAdminCc: ",@admins) } Depended-On-By: {$Tickets{"TOP"}->Id} Refers-To: {$Tickets{"TOP"}->Id} Subject: Approval for ticket: {$Tickets{"TOP"}->Id} - {$Tickets{"TOP"}->Subject} Due: {time + 86400} Content-Type: text/plain Content: Your approval is requested for the ticket {$Tickets{"TOP"}->Id}: {$Tickets{"TOP"}->Subject} Blah Blah ENDOFCONTENT Create-Ticket: two Subject: Manager approval Depended-On-By: {$Tickets{"TOP"}->Id} Refers-On: {$Tickets{"approval"}->Id} Queue: Approvals Content-Type: text/plain Content: Your approval is requred for this ticket, too. ENDOFCONTENT ACCEPTABLE FIELDS A complete list of acceptable fields for this beastie: * Queue => Name or id# of a queue Subject => A text string ! Status => A valid status. defaults to 'new' Due => Dates can be specified in seconds since the epoch to be handled literally or in a semi-free textual format which RT will attempt to parse. Starts => Started => Resolved => Owner => Username or id of an RT user who can and should own this ticket + Requestor => Email address + Cc => Email address + AdminCc => Email address TimeWorked => TimeEstimated => TimeLeft => InitialPriority => FinalPriority => Type => +! DependsOn => +! DependedOnBy => +! RefersTo => +! ReferredToBy => +! Members => +! MemberOf => Content => content. Can extend to multiple lines. Everything within a template after a Content: header is treated as content until we hit a line containing only ENDOFCONTENT ContentType => the content-type of the Content field CustomField- => custom field value Fields marked with an * are required. Fields marked with a + man have multiple values, simply by repeating the fieldname on a new line with an additional value. Fields marked with a ! are postponed to be processed after all tickets in the same actions are created. Except for 'Status', those fields can also take a ticket name within the same action (i.e. the identifiers after Create-Ticket), instead of raw Ticket ID numbers. When parsed, field names are converted to lowercase and have -s stripped. Refers-To, RefersTo, refersto, refers-to and r-e-f-er-s-tO will all be treated as the same thing. For another explanation, see ApprovalCreation. ---- Prev: ManualApache --- Up: UserManual